


Catfight!

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"You red-headed menace! I saw him first!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hands and tried to pull her fingers away from her goal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Catfight!

**Author's Note:**

> "You red-headed menace! I saw him first!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hands and tried to pull her fingers away from her goal.

"You red-headed menace! I saw him first!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hands and tried to pull her fingers away from her goal.

"Oh, no you don't, you bushy-haired cow! Just because you saw him first doesn't mean you get to keep him!" Ginny reached behind Hermione, grabbed a handful of the aforementioned bushy hair and pulled.

After an ear-splitting screech, Hermione declared, "He isn't yours, either! Just because every male you bat your eyes at comes running doesn't mean that you get to keep this one!" Hermione then attempted to poke Ginny in the eye.

"You will just regard him as an experiment. You won't treat him properly!" Ginny kicked her foot out and caught Hermione in the shin.

Luna walked into the Gryffindor Common room, gently took a hold of the male in question and walked out again without saying a word.

By this point, Hermione and Ginny were rolling around on the floor in an all out catfight.

Seamus and Dean were taking bets. Lavender and Parvati were trying to decide whether to stick around or follow Luna. Ron was egging them on, and Harry was trying to pull them apart.

Neville came into the Common room, took one look at them and cast a rather powerful _Aguamenti_.

The girls came apart, spluttering angrily.

"You two do know that Trevor will only excrete the mucus from that particular gland if he is happy, right? You two screeching like that scared him. We are all going to have to wait until Luna can calm him down."

"Why they heck were they fighting over your stupid toad?" Ron was not happy that his entertainment had been interrupted.

"They discovered that he can excrete a mucus from a particular gland that can be used in a shampoo that makes your hair the best it can be. But you have to mix it yourself, and well, that started the fight. But Trevor won't excrete unless he's happy."

"Me neither, mate. That is why I like to wait until the room is nice and quiet."

The rest of the Gryffindors stared in horror at Ron. That was more than anyone needed to know.

* * *

Thanks to Lyn_f for the beta!


End file.
